


【哈德/性转德】夏日爱情故事

by JingQing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingQing/pseuds/JingQing
Summary: 夏天，可乐，爱。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	【哈德/性转德】夏日爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 性转德！

01.

哈利打着哈欠睡眼朦胧地晃悠到楼下，莉莉·波特的目光从刚放入煎锅内还没成型的鸡蛋上移开了，她不得不再次提醒哈利穿好他的上衣不要像山里的野猴子一样打赤膊。  
“如果你还记得——当然我希望你没有忘记，德拉科明天就到了，”莉莉娴熟地将鸡蛋铲进盘子里，“哈利！拜托不要给纳西莎任何嘲笑我的理由！”詹姆斯即使以一种怪异而又可靠的姿势端着三杯果汁，也精准地将一个吻落在波特太太的脸上：“哈利会处理好的，不会让我聪明美丽的小百合操心，对吗哈利？”莉莉的绿眼睛迫切地望着哈利，追问：“是吗？你会在德拉科面前表现得像个绅士一样是吗？”  
在两道目光的注视下，哈利戳破了溏心蛋，蛋黄慢慢溢出来，他用吐司蘸了点边吃边含糊不清地向妈妈保证，一定让马尔福小姐回去后除了夸他什么话都说不出。  
虽然听起来不太靠谱，但莉莉还是感到欣慰，她破天荒地答应哈利给他买新出不久的游戏机，无视了詹姆斯小声抱怨着不公平的咕哝声。  
早餐后莉莉上楼换衣服，詹姆斯则开始检查行李箱里的东西带齐没有。  
哈利慢悠悠地捡着盘子，时不时提醒爸爸检查充电器之类的小物品。  
“为什么马尔福要住我们家？”哈利疑惑地问，“我怎么记得我们和马尔福家关系不太好？”詹姆斯尴尬地挠挠头，有点心虚地说：“原本她该去小天狼星家的，咳，但我们两家都要出去旅游…”哈利哦了一声，钻进厨房洗碗去了。  
他们出门的时候哈利新一把游戏正打到一半，战况激烈，队友已经挂了两个了，还剩两台电机没修，哈利和另一个队友猫在石头后面躲着四处电人的杨教授，两人鬼鬼祟祟地修着小木屋里的电机，提心吊胆怕杨教授突然从哪个角落窜出来。所以他并没有听到詹姆斯叫他明天下午五点去车站接马尔福的事情，而等他接到莉莉的提醒电话时，已经晚上七点了。  
夏昼格外漫长，七点仍旧亮晃晃的，他望了望窗外，思索了一会，拨通了赫敏的电话，赫敏家住在车站附近，也许能为他提供一点帮助。  
滴滴几声后，一个女声响起，听起来凶巴巴的：“喂，什么事？”哈利倒吸口冷气，不用猜都知道一定是赫敏的论文数据出了问题，人类的趋利避害本能告诉他“run”，于是他说：“我在想你下周或许愿意来看我们的球赛吗？”  
“砰！”赫敏挂掉了电话，哈利摸摸鼻子，把钥匙扫进裤兜里，准备沿路找找这位来自威尔特郡的马尔福小姐。  
哈利锁好门，甚至出门前还从冰箱里拿了罐可乐。邻居太太在遛狗，不远处的草坪上坐着几对情侣，显得很悠闲。  
他确实不担心德拉科会出点什么意外，他虽然没有见过斯莱特林学院大名鼎鼎的马尔福小姐，但他对她的事迹却有所耳闻。十二三岁一个人偷偷溜达到美国去看艺术展，诸如此类的事情太多了，但他唯独记这件最清楚，他和小天狼星计划了好久的野营计划就是因为他的教父要去帮忙找自己的外甥女而泡汤了。  
找了一圈都没找到人，哈利顺路买了饭回来，打算等会找莉莉要德拉科的电话。  
离家还有几十米他便看到了门口的人，正是德拉科。她坐在黑色的行李箱上，低头玩着手机，丸子头上还夹了条小蛇形状的墨绿色发卡。  
“再晚点我就要饿死了。”马尔福小姐语气不明地说着，她的食指急促地敲着行李箱发出咔哒咔哒的声音，脸上还维持着礼貌性地微笑，每一个动作都说明了她现在心情很糟。

02.

初次见面不太友好，相处起来却没有哈利想的那么糟糕。  
房子里多了个人实在是种很奇妙的感觉，哈利这样向好友描述。  
“所以她漂亮吗？”罗恩问，问出口又急忙摆手急得脸通红，眼神在赫敏身上扫了好几下，“我就是好奇！好奇学院的那些传言！没有别的意思！”  
哈利注意到赫敏拿笔的手顿了一下，大概有一秒左右，接着他看到自己的好友若无其事地把假期论文递过来，指尖点了几下红圈部分：“这些地方还要再改改。”又抿着嘴角埋头修改另一份，罗恩一边喝水一边用余光瞥她，虽然从他的位置只能看到赫敏的蓬松卷发。  
哈利看会儿罗恩，又看会儿赫敏，重重地叹口气，为两个朋友的未来担忧起来。  
“她挺漂亮的，”赫敏在一个词上重重地划了个叉，抬头平静地看了眼罗恩，转头跟哈利说，“你不记得了，大二的期末，魔药学考试的前一天，她就坐在你旁边复习魔法素描理论。”  
哈利和罗恩茫然地对视了一眼，他对大二期末的记忆只剩下做不完的题背不完的书和冗杂的魔药步骤，哪还能记住坐在旁边的女生？赫敏没有继续解释，把罗恩的作业递过去，盖上笔，喝了口水。  
三人不再说话，只埋头继续订正自己的假期论文，哈利咬着羽毛笔绞尽脑汁回想着课本上的原话，试图让自己的论文显得更专业一点。  
“哈利，哈利，你的后面…”赫敏突然低声朝他的背后努嘴，一边叮嘱，“…别太明显。”哈利会意，装作不小心将羽毛笔丢下桌子，笔在空中划过，落在瓷白的地砖上，笔尖的墨水微微滴出几滴。他转身弯腰捡笔，借着余光快速打量了一下坐在他们后面卡座的人。  
那是个戴着黑色鸭舌帽有着深色肤色的男人，盘腿坐在沙发上，正在和坐他对面的人说话，而坐在他对面的赫然是哈利的新晋同居人——德拉科·马尔福小姐。  
“你认识那个男人吗？”罗恩问。  
哈利飞速摇头，说：“并不，从来没有见过。”  
赫敏倒是有些印象，但一时想不起到底在哪见过，只得摇摇头，转头又和罗恩细细讨论他们关于某一步骤是否该省略。  
哈利没有加入他们的讨论，他的好奇心被勾起来了，嘿想想，除了吃饭外便呆在客卧架着画架一画一整天的斯莱特林小姐破天荒地出了门，会是因为什么呢？他一边喝着果汁一边斜眼去瞥后面的卡座。  
不多时，马尔福站起来了，这次谈话似乎不欢而散，因为黑皮肤男人握住了她的手腕似乎在恳求她，马尔福的脸色越来越差，黑得跟哈利上学期养死的魔法植物一样，但她没有试图甩开男人的手，不耐烦地与他争论着什么。  
他们的争吵没有偃旗息鼓的意思，哈利快步走上前分开两人，站在德拉科面前，“有什么事吗先生？”他微笑着说，“我是马…德拉科的朋友。”  
布雷斯扯了扯嘴角，扬起一个勉强的微笑，与哈利打了个招呼，又扭头看向德拉科，说：“我希望你再好好考虑一下，这对潘西不公平。”  
“对我也一样，我不会改主意的，你死心吧。”德拉科毫不留情地回绝，“21世纪了布雷斯，如果你坚持这样的话我建议你去找达芙妮。”她头一扬便扯着哈利坐到了赫敏他们那桌。  
赫敏与罗恩交换了个眼神，不知道发生了什么，不敢贸然开口。  
“谢谢你波特。”德拉科松了口气，“我坐一会儿就走，希望不会打扰到你们。”三人摇头，他们便接着刚刚的内容改了起来，赫敏罗恩只剩一小部分，而哈利前一个小时一直心不在焉所以进度大大落后。  
德拉科一直在发呆，赫敏见她靠在椅背上仰着头不知道在想什么，但其实她什么只是在神游而已。这一个星期都在准备毕业画展，加上她还接了一个麻瓜公司的私活，真正是画得手都在抖了。  
而等她神游回来便发现哈利的论文还没改完，哈利挠着头发咬着笔头一副陷入瓶颈的样子。好吧，就当是一个小小的回报好了，谢他替自己赶走布雷斯。  
德拉科将杯里苦涩的咖啡一饮而尽，随手将头发扎起来，便夺过哈利的论文与笔，埋头修改起来：“我帮你吧，不然我饿死在这里你都卡着修改不了。”哈利乐得清闲，他的脑袋已经超负荷了，于是开玩笑地说：“该不会越改越糟吧。”金发女孩翻了翻眼睛，懒得搭理他，刷刷刷地在纸上写起来。  
罗恩和哈利都有带着点担心看着德拉科，生怕改得一塌糊涂。赫敏倒是不急，她知道就算在专修艺术的斯莱特林学院，魔药与魔法植物学也是必修课，而她甚至在霍格沃茨魔药期刊上看过马尔福关于福灵剂步骤省略的文章。  
半小时后，德拉科把论文递给哈利，揉揉酸胀的脖子，炫耀着说：“怎么样，没给你乱改吧？”  
哈利抬起头，他能看清马尔福小姐细小的绒毛与骄傲的表情，于是他望着那双灰色玻璃一样的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。

03.

改论文一事后，哈利自觉与马尔福的关系拉进不少，在他强烈的邀请下，德拉科将画架搬到了客厅的窗户前，这是哈利在家里最喜欢的位置，他常在这里晒太阳。即使将这个位置让给德拉科之后他也没有更换睡午觉的地点，而当他睡午觉时德拉科就坐在他一米处静静画着画。  
不得不承认，熟起来之后德拉科好相处极了，没有带着哈利所厌恶的老派巫师作风，与之相反，她甚至是现代魔法的忠实支持者。  
“这真是太神奇了！”哈利在看着德拉科熟练地将画稿打包发送出去后再次赞叹起来，“很难想象你是一个出身于老派巫师家庭的女巫！”  
德拉科嗤笑一声：“得了吧哈利，别表现得跟布雷斯的妈妈一样。”看着哈利疑惑的表情，她叹口气，合上电脑，解释道：“你知道的，布雷斯妈妈是典型的老式贵族作风，她坚持认为现代技术会毁掉巫师们，她家里到现在都没有一件电器，电灯也没有，所以…你能猜出上次布雷斯来找我干什么了吧。”  
哈利摸了摸下巴，接过德拉科从冰箱里拿出来的冰镇可乐，想了半天才说：“他妈妈逼他订婚？”德拉科打了个响指，喝了口啤酒，说：“还是最古老的巫师订婚，他喜欢潘西，但潘西家里逼着她和德国一个巫师订婚…所以他希望我能和他暂时订婚为他们两争取谈判的时间。”她咕嘟嘟几口将啤酒喝完，干脆地说：“我拒绝使用这种方法帮助他们。”  
假期即将结束的时候，波特夫妇终于结束了他们漫长的旅行，风尘仆仆地回到了家。莉莉提前给哈利打电话让他告诉德拉科小天狼星会提前一天来接她，哈利本来应当开心，因为他终于不用每天和德拉科为了吃什么、谁做饭而进行小小的争吵。但他没有，当他转告德拉科时，他甚至觉得自己的嘴巴好像用胶水沾住了一样，每吐出一个字都扯得他鲜血淋漓。  
德拉科离开的前一个下午，哈利躺在沙发上迷迷糊糊地一直没进入深度睡眠。他的感官变得非常灵敏，他能听到德拉科的画笔蘸颜料的细小声音，听到了风拂过她前不久烫卷的波浪卷金发，她每画一笔他都能感受到心跳的暂停，仿佛不是画在画布上，而是在他的心房上，这让他感觉酥酥麻麻的，整个人仿佛在空中一样。  
哈利认为他处于一种半梦半醒的奇妙幻觉中，这似乎与德拉科所说的精神舒缓法有点异曲同工之妙。而在他即将睡过去时，一个轻飘飘地吻落在了他的脸上，他整个人都惊醒了，但他没动，似乎怕惊扰到对方。柔软的唇一触即离，德拉科的手轻轻碰了碰他的头发，接着是他的眼睛，那只纤细有力的手落在他眼睛上的时间格外的久。  
“你有一双漂亮的绿眼睛。”她低声喟叹。  
德拉科是翌日天微亮时离开的，哈利下楼时在沙发上找到了她留下的素描本，扉页上写着“To MY MUSE”。哈利摩挲着她龙飞凤舞的签名，翻开了素描本，每一页画风格都大不相同，窗外小憩的猫咪、下雨的街道、餐桌上的午餐…最后一页是哈利。  
画中的哈利闭着眼，歪着头谁在沙发上，手垂着，头发睡得乱糟糟的，窗外的阳光给画里的哈利罩上了一层柔和的色彩。  
哈利眨了眨眼睛，那个吻可能不是幻觉，他想。

04.

哈利再一次见到德拉科是在他毕业一年后。  
这次见面完全是一个巧合，因为德拉科毕业后便满世界跑根本不着家，只定时往家里寄几张明信片好让卢修斯夫妇知道他们的女儿并没有失踪。哈利偶尔会收到几张照片，有时是风景照，有时是德拉科与小猫小狗的合照，而德拉科不耐烦拍照的时候便会随意扯张纸潦草地写下“波特臭大粪”，他细细数过，已经有23张了。  
当哈利完成这个季度的傲罗办公室总结后，他决定休一个长假，没有任何旅行计划，他一个人晃晃悠悠走到哪儿算哪儿，兴致来了时便也学着德拉科拍几张照片。所以当他在蒙特吉尔街看到穿着小吊带、扎着高马尾正给路人画画的德拉科时，他有点不敢相信。  
直到德拉科把画递给路人，笑眯眯地冲他走来并扯了扯他惊讶得有点呆滞的脸颊时，哈利终于有了点实感。  
“所以你决定回伦敦了？”飞机上，哈利握着德拉科的手问。  
德拉科把眼罩往下一拉，脑袋在哈利的肩膀上拱来拱去终于找到一个舒服的位置，才一本正经地说：“当然啦，马尔福小姐灵感枯竭了，需要她的缪斯来充电。”她与哈利十指紧握，向来睡眠质量不佳的马尔福小姐在波特先生的身边终于沉沉睡去，她毫不怀疑做的梦都会是甜的。


End file.
